Crimson-Streaked Darkness with an Epitome of Contradiction
by NuetheNerd
Summary: Both creatures of despair and hatred, both vicious rivals even enemies of the other. Once they meet in a plot to erase one from existence, their fates become twisted and maybe they'll both find something they never dream of having: Love. I guess the first ever SeiNue fic.
1. Chapter 1

This was the end of her. Her trail of anarchy had came to an abrupt end and everything she worked for, everything she gained whether it was through clean means or not was for naught. But could have this happen? Who was the one that caused the so-called fall of the anarchist?

"Oi! You should be lucky I decided to spare you."

The chimera Nue Houjuu.

The fall of the amanojaku known as Seija came on a normal day in Gensokyo around the time when the grand hunt for Seija was calming down and coming to a stop. Of course they didn't want to stop their efforts to capture her but rather she was too tricky for them and they needed to regroup.

Seija exhaled a breath as she leaned on one of the many trees of the Forest of Magic, making sure that no one was around her area. Throwing the bag of objects that was slung over her shoulder onto the ground, she laughed to herself, bathing in the success of her escape. Sure, all of her allies were lost but that didn't matter to someone of her species, she could still obtain her goal of anarchy. Her goal was to cause chaos, not make friends.

"So you're the amanojaku causing all the commotion."

Seija's eyes widened in surprise as she took a quick look checking to see who was around but her eyes met with no one. It perplexed her honestly, you need a mouth to talk, a solid entity to be able to do movement from her knowledge yet nothing. This was the result of mind games, some sort of trick by someone. Well fine...she'll play this person's game and win.

"Yeah so what if I am?" She replied, making sure her pride outranked the confusion in her voice. "I don't think it matters to you."

The verdant leaves of the trees rustled with the voice's soft laughter. "Oh, I think it does." The rustling of the leaves intensified as wisps of black smoke came out and quickly became a cloud behind the amanojaku. Beads of sweat rolled down Seija's forehead as she clutched her chest. What was going on with her? This feeling in her chest? Her sudden movements? The voice? Was this...fear she feeling? Impossible! She wasn't scared of anything!

"Hmph!" Seija threw her head up in an aloof way, putting her clenched fists at her sides. "Listen here, whatever you are, you stupid cloud! I'm not afraid of you. Just because you're making this grand entrance doesn't mean I have to respect you."

"Of course you don't. But how about you turn around before you start yapping your mouth?"

Seija growled and did what the cloud told her to do. Once her gaze met the cloud—no—this wasn't a cloud but rather a person, her eyes scanned them top to bottom. They were like Seija in some ways: Their tall height, looking as if they were of the female gender, the semi-long raven-colored hair on their heads, the sharp glints of their teeth (well, in the stranger's case fangs) but they had their differences as well. For starters, Seija was much thinner than this stranger and their hair was solid black compared to Seija's that was streaked with white and red; another occurrence was the wings. Oh those strange wings. The red ones on their left shaped like the blades of scythes and the blue on her right curving arrows and then her aura. The aura that made Seija sucked in her breath before exhaling it and looking upward to give a serious look to the newcomer.

"I never expected a Nue to come and observe me. I thought the last one was killed by that ol' general's arrow."

The Nue laughed, their sly smirk growing. "Looks like you've been listening to too many fables, Seija Kijin. You know the humans, they fabricate all the tales."

"Much like you do and now tell what you want right here and right now because I ain't got time to be playin' bullshit games. I have..."

"Anarchy to cause?" She interrupted, placing her arms on her levitating trident as she sat on it, kicking her legs in a rhythm. "Yes I know about that. I've observing the whole situation from afar. You managed to outwit most of the residents here and I find that impressive."

This caused a wide smirk to come onto Seija's visage, taking in the compliment of the chimera. "What can I say? I don't let others get the best of me."

Nue raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not even me?"

"You? Whatcha mean you?"

"I'm bored right now and I decided what better fun it would be to challenge you, Seija Kijin, to a danmaku battle. I'm sure you still have fight in ya still."

A danmaku battle? Now? After she defeated other residents of Gensokyo? It wasn't even let Seija defeated a simple fairy or two, she defeated powerful youkai. She even defeated the shrine maiden! This Nue had to be the dumbest person she ever met, thinking she could challenge her at this moment.

"Are you sure ya really observed me because you would know that would be the stupidest decision ever."

"Of course I did. I witnessed you fighting Byakuren Hijiri, the head priestess of the Myouren Temple and the woman who's currently housing me." Nue smirked. "But unlike them, I have something that could even up the battlefield."

"Oh really? That's a laugh." Seija grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. "But fine. If you want to be 'nother rack on the upper class that I've defeated then fine then! I accept your challenge chimera!" She was going to beat this Nue right back to the temple she came from. The sight of her crying about how the great anarchist defeated her in her games gave Seija determination. This was a ploy, a device used by the others to stop her and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

Of course Seija wasn't about to play fair. Why should she? This girl was the same as the others, a threat to her conquest. Quickly Seija jumped back and fired danmaku at her. It was simple sphere-shaped danmaku but with the speed and strength she flung it at Nue, it was enough to cause a collision with the chimera and explode, causing a massive recoil of dust. She floated a few feet off the ground, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Tch...Such an amateur." She said in a disgruntled and she turned around...only to face Nue right in the face. Seija gulped, whether it was intentional or not while Nue wore a small smile, still on her trident as if it was a witch's broomstick.

"That was a cheap attack. I like that in a challenger." Before Seija could react, Nue delivered a punch that sent the amanojaku flying. Laughing, Nue jumped off of her trident, making sure to stay airborne and held it out in front of her. Once in position, Nue smashed it into the ground, causing a butterfly-like pattern of amulets to fly towards Seija.

Seija's vision clicked back in place after recovering from the punch Nue landed on her and once she laid eyes with the danmaku, she quickly fired off her own pattern of danmaku: red and blue zigzags of oval-shaped danmaku that quickly flickered into diamond-shaped danmaku before turning around and flying off.

The two flew across the forest, dodging danmaku attacks from the other while shooting their own but Seija found herself getting more and more annoyed with Nue. Every amulet pattern she fired, she always had a smile on her face. Hell, that punch she gave to Seija's cheek was probably not even her true strength.

"Oi Seija-chan~!" Nue teased with a mocking smile. "I'll probably beat you in one shot!"

That's when Seija realized why she wasn't trying: She thinks this is a game! This fearful chimera is acting like a child, she's pandering to Seija! This Nue thinks a being such as herself is nothing but a joke! It made Seija angry, like she was a dormant volcano and ready to erupt.

"You think this is funny huh?" Seija growled. Oh she was going to give the girl what she deserved. "Well then I'll give ya somethin' real funny then!" She pulled out a spellcard and held it high into the air. "Reverse Sign: Evil in the Mirror!" The spellcard dissolved into dust and Seija went quickly to work by inverting the field.

Nue grabbed onto her trident tight as she felt the effects of inversion happened. _This is her ability huh? Inverting things such as the field. That shouldn't be a power that's able to defeat the shrine maiden, hell even the boundary demon unless... _Nue's gaze went to the bag on Seija's back, a smirk appearing on her visage. _Got it. _

Seija fired off a heavy rain of bright purple spirits. Nue's scheming was unnoticed to her so the bag that contained all of her lovely powerups was with little security. She only cared about watching Nue crash into the ground for looking at her like a joke.

With a burst of wind, Nue sprang forward and headed towards Seija. It was tricky to move with this inversion, the chimera found herself crashing into spirits with every other dodge. She clenched her teeth, the effects of them showing on her skin as burns but she knew she had to make it. No, she knew that she _would_ make it.

Seija watched Nue closing in on her, wide-eyed. She should've been shot down by now! "Ey! Just fuckin' lose already!" The amanojaku yelled out, exasperated and her face flushed red with anger as she fired more spirits to close in on Nue.

"Sorry dear but I have a battle to win." Nue quickly swerved left to let a spirit touch her, her body quickly breaking apart and turning into scaly thrushes, black as ink, that scattered all over the place. Seija threw her arms over her eyes, keeping a defense from their talons as her vision was obstructed and her ears rung with the loud eerie sounds of their screeching. Finally the birds came to a stop and Seija lifted her arms from her face, feeling suddenly light.

The sky was clear which meant her spellcard ran out of time while the surfeit of birds were flying around in a mesh of chaos. She also noticed that Nue was gone as well; Seija's nose went up in the air in a proud and snooty motion._ My spellcard going through a time-out doesn't matter now, the Nue obviously knew my power and made a run for it! She thought __she __was going to win this battle? What a joke. Now about my bag... _After gloating, Seija reached a hand behind her, to the top of her back and shoulders, and her expression went from smug to horrified. Her bag is gone. All those powerups are gone. No wonder she felt lighter: Along with the Nue, all the things she needed to dodge those impossible spellcards have disappeared.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Seija screamed out in a mix of surprise and fury, her hands pulling at her hair strands.

"YOU PATHETIC NUE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

The thrushes came back, flying around Seija in a loop before accumulating into a clump behind her and turning back into Nue. The wicked laughter of the chimera was heard to Seija's ears which caused her to whirl around and face her, a livid expression on her face.

While Seija was angry and her sharp shark teeth clenched in anger, Nue's canine-like teeth structure was fixed into a wide grin and an expression of joy. Nue was currently adorned into cloaks of red and blue sitting in a criss-cross applesauce position on her trident, looking as if she was a royal figure plucked from the Heian Era.

"Ha! You should've seen the look on your face!" Nue said between laughs. "You were all wide-eyed when you realized your stuff was missing!"

"Shut. Up." Seija said through clenched teeth. She wanted to finish this Nue off, do what Yorisama couldn't do: kill it. She didn't care about using spellcards! She just wanted to see the chimera bleed. "Give me back my stuff. NOW."

"_Your_ stuff?" Nue raised an eyebrow as her grin became more whimsical. "You know I found a lot of stuff that wasn't yours. That tengu's camera, one of the Hakurei's orbs, the border hag's umbrella, hell even one of those jizous that Mamzo carries around." She leaned slightly, hands behind her back. "So you know what I did? I caused your despair by returning everything you stole. It wasn't a walk in the park for me, I hate doin' good, but hey if it caused your despair then hell yeah let's do it."

Seija stood there silent and something inside of her snapped. She ran, actually flew forward, and grabbed Nue by the collar, gripping it with a tight hold and then she punched her as hard as she could in the nose.

"You bitch, I just want to see you die. I _HATE_ clever little pricks like you." Seija whispered to her, her expression deadly and her voice dripping with venom. Scarlet drops dripping onto the cloaks that darkened on contact, Nue turned and her eyes became fixed on Seija, unmoving and her lips now a thin line.

"Really? Is that what you want? What you think?" Nue said quietly, her voice was cold as ice. "A white lie I see. I believe you think differently." She shrugged. "However I personally believe about time to end this battle."

Nue's left hand grabbed onto Seija's right that was on her collar and suddenly all that pent up frustration Seija had was gone. Something else had replaced it: the coldness in Nue's voice, the scarlet in her eyes darkening, the air in Seija's chest being restricted suddenly, an shadow of darkness looming over. This felt like Fear. Death even. She could deny it all she wanted but it was like Hades himself had strode in on a dark horse with a mane as sleek and lustrous as iron and she was Persephone, the next victim he would claim.

Unnoticed by Seija, her clenched teeth went to an open-mouthed gasp which Nue seemed to adore but couldn't show. Seija was prey, easy prey that could be finished off with cold glances if anything. Her right hand going up to her face, Nue pulled the skin off as if it was a mask.

That's all Seija could remember: Nue pulling off her flesh, something rushing at her and herself being pushed into darkness, loud booming and stomping, her pleas and screaming, and then black. The feeling of passing out and waking up in a Buddhist temple bound to one of the statues by rope, her legs falling asleep from standing so long.

That's what happened to Seija. The anarchist's time of glory and how it suddenly came crashing down and here, the cause of all of that in front of her.

"Didn't you hear me?" Nue said, her expression annoyed.

Seija turned her head away from Nue. "Go away."

Nue's brow furrowed as she became more annoyed. "So this is the so-called unstoppable anarchist? The amanojaku that no one could catch even with spellcards deemed impossible to dodge? What happened to your fire, your spunk? Your attitude is what made me even want to observe you in the first place."

"That attitude left when you showed your ugly head to me."

"Shut up." Nue leaned on the leg of the statue beside Seija."You know you're lucky Byakuren decided to spare your life from what I heard. You know how Buddhists handled creatures like us. Me with arrows, you with...well you know how."

Seija shuddered. She didn't want to remember the ways that humans dealt with her species. No one wants to be trampled to death by a Buddhist God, especially her.

"So...what she going to do with me?" She asked, slightly curious.

"I don't know but hopefully she'll let you go and you'll be out of my life. You got boring when you lost your attitude. It was fun when you were a bitch."

"Well maybe I don't want to be a bitch to you if it makes ya happy." Seija smirked. " I would much rather be a stinky little marshmallow like you just to piss you off."

Nue's eyes narrowed dangerously into daggers. "Watch it or I might tell Byakuren to reconsider her decision. You know I can easily manipulate her an-"

"Nue, enough."

The two turned their heads to the new arrival. The woman was shorter than Nue, the hair that was visible under her navy blue hood light blue like a clear sky along with her eyes. Her attire was strange-looking to Seija: it was designed to be like a nun but the front there was a cloth of brown and yellow in a square pattern.

Nue looked at the new arrival, a look of annoyance crossing her face. "Fine, fine Ichirin. Spoil all the fun." Nue said with a wave of her hand.

The guard of the Myouren Temple, Ichirin Kumoi, gave Nue a disapproving glance as she walked towards the two. Seija could sense the bad blood between the two from her, it was interesting to say the least. She should save this interaction for later plots. The ropes that were around Seija then loosened as Ichirin undid the ropes.

"Lady Byakuren decided that she wants to talk to the amanojaku. It's in regards to her punishment." Ichirin then turned on her heel, walking away from them and stopping at the entrance. "Hurry, amanojaku. You are in a perplexing situation right now. You wouldn't want Lady Hijiri's anger to make it worse for you."

A mischievous glint came to Nue's eyes and she pushed Seija slightly. Due to the long time she was bound, Seija couldn't react as well and stumbled forward, falling flat on her face. Seija quickly rose up and shot an angry glare at Nue who stuck her tongue in response.

New Enemy: That stupid Nue.

Exhaling a breath, Seija walked up to Ichirin and the two exited out, leaving Nue inside of the statue room.

* * *

Whoa holy shit this came out great for a first chapter! Anyway this is a new fanfic I have and I really shouldn't be making new fanfics since I have a lot of fanfics that I should finish since I have a lot of blank documents with fanfic plots and unfinished chapters of published fanfics.

A little backstory on this fanfic: So I rp as Nue along with Mamizou and Seija on a Tumblr RP account I have, anarchicpranksters. Anyway me and a friend who rps as Seija on their account reversedideology started rping with each other and we kinda made NuexSeija on accident but then we both end up really liking the ship and I wanted to make a fanfic about it. Plus Nue and Seija are two of my favorites Touhous.

I mean come on, out of all of the 2hu ships NueSei or how I like to call it: Alienated Anarchists makes so much sense. I mean Nue is a hated youkai, so is Seija. Nue causes trouble by using illusions and trickery, Seija causes trouble by causing chaos plus they're both creatures who have trouble understanding the concept of love and often deny it. IT IS AN A+ SHIP. Sadly no one ships it but a rare few and so this is probably the only fanfic about it and there's not much fanart of those two hahaha... -weeps bitterly-

This is also kinda a fanfic where I'll showcase Nue a lot because one of my biggest pet peeves with the Touhou fandom (maybe more so with the Western side of it), something that annoys me worse than Suppatenko Ran, exaggerating Meiling's sleep habits and Reisen's playboy status is people regarding Nue as another Flandre copy just because Heian Alien sounds a little bit like UN Owen. It's like the fastest way to annoy me in Touhou-related things if you regard Nue as a Flandre copy.

Nue's a better character than Flandre in my opinion like Nue's rich with history/folklore and urban legends plus her abilities aren't as OP compared to Flandre. Plus come on she can kill people by just walking near them no weapons or kyuus or anything!

-sigh- idk this fandom made me despise Flandre so much between the horrific exaggeration of her personality and the overhype. And plus Nue's hella like we need more Nue fanfics and stuff to showcase the awesome despair-causing babe.

Anyway I hope you like this fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Byakuren was mostly silent. Ichirin and Seija were walking with each other but neither had made a move to make conversation with the other. It was like prison and Seija was a new convict being put in a cell and just like a jailwalk, Ichirin was in front and Seija trailing behind her.

"So..." Seija said, breaking the silence. "What's the deal with you and Nue? You guys don't seem on the right foot."

Whatever restraint Ichirin had to keep her current serious and professional nature and not talk to Seija faded away slightly. "She is not the right foot is what you mean."

"Oh really? How so?"

Ichirin turned around to Seija, looking as if she was having a normal day and an annoying bug decided to buzz into her ear. "You know why? Because that Nue is nothing but a freeloader and does nothing but make Lady Hijiri more busy. Lady Hijiri invited her to stay and so far, it seems she's taking advantage of her kindness!" She then turned around in an exasperated motion. "If it were my saying, I would have both of you evicted from here to calm her nerves. "

Well, at least she found someone else who seemed to be uneasy about Nue. "Well hey I'm not disagreeing with you." Seija placed her hands behind her head. "Anyway are we there yet?"

Ichirin pointed to a building, it was small and built in a traditional Japanese-style much like the rest of the grounds. It was a short distance away from where they were standing. "She's in there. I'll escort you there."

It was a short escort. The two walked inside and passed about two doors before stopping. Seija could make out the shadows of two figures through the material of the door. They seemed to be conversing about something however she couldn't watch them for much longer. Ichirin opened the door, interrupting their conversation.

"Lady Hijiri, I brought her here for your message."

Seija wasn't stupid and knew that was her cue for her to come into the room. She walked inside of the room and found herself become pallid. No way. There was no way. There was no possible way that Bishamonten is here.

* * *

Oh snap cliff hanger. Haha this is only because I got tired of writing and wanted to end it here. Looks like Seija's pushing daisies with the Disciple of Bishamonten in her presence and being part of her punishment ordeal group. Or is she? Guess that's next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Three chapters done in a day incredible! I guess writing otps gives me motivation to keep writing. I can't write this many chapters for the Shadow Chronicles in a day and that's like my OCs amazing. Anyway chapter three.

* * *

Seija felt herself panicking inside and really hoped she wasn't showing it to her enemy. Bishamonten. She hasn't had an encounter with her before but she knew what the god would do to her. The thought of her fluids draining out of her squished and trampled body flashed before her eyes and she bit her lip.

If anyone could be taller than Nue, the one giving off the aura of Bishamonten would accomplish it. She was tall and standing at about six feet and her blonde hair streaked with black and adorned with a orange lotus head decoration on her head; her clothes were simple yet regal for a warrior: red vest-like shirt with long white flowing sleeves, tiger skin wrapped around her waist, white pants and black ballet slippers for shoes.

Then there was the other woman. She was much shorter, standing at average height. Her long gradient hair contrasted with her black n' white dress, a blue scroll laying right besides her.

"Thank you Ichirin." The gradient hair woman gave a small smile while the tall one gave Ichirin a look of congratulation. "I 'm very grateful for retrieving her for me."

A look of pure glee crossed Ichirin's face as she bowed. "It is my pleasure, Lady Hijiri. I will take my leave so you may discuss the amanojaku and her fate." She rose up and quickly left the room, closing the door shut.

That's when both of their faces went from smiles and gratitude to thin lines and neutral looks, keeping the supposed serious nature of Seija's arrival and punishment. It made Seija shift uncomfortably, especially with the gaze of Bishamonten on her. Maybe if she just shut up, they'll just let her go believing that she has nothing to say or prove. Or perhaps make them want to trample her faster.

"Ah Seija Kijin, it's a pleasure to meet you again." She waved her hand, motioning for Seija to sit like them. "I'm sure you know me, I am Byakuren Hijiri."

"Yeah...uh...you went after me with the others."

"You seem tense. Is there something wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!" Seija sat down, eyes darting around.

"If you're worrying about me, I won't trample you yet." Bishamonten said. "I may be the disciple of Bishamonten but I am with Lady Hijiri and I shall, at least, hear your word before deciding. You may call me Shou."

"Oh...Oh Okay then." Seija said with a cough.

"It seems that you're here because Nue apparently vanquished you in battle. Something that Byakuren or any of the others couldn't even do."

Seija crossed her arms, not wanting to be reminded of her pitful defeat. "Yeah she did and now I'm here and I bet you're ready to trample me to nothingness."

"Actually no." Byakuren said in hopes of reassuring the antsy Seija. "You know when Nue came here with you, she treated you much like she would with her food or victim. Your unconscious self was slung over her shoulder and she promptly walked into the statue house. I guess it's a good thing she didn't decide to drag you across the ground. We might have lost you."

"Lost me? For what?" Seija said, wide-eyed and scooting away quickly. She then pointed at the two. "Listen here! If you're still mad about me beating ya, you need to chill out okay! I don't need no god damn foot on me!"

"I just said we're not executing you, calm down Sei-"

"IF YOU THINK I'M TAKING THAT WITHOUT A FIGHT THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!"

"Seija."

"I DON'T DESERVE NO FUCKING TRAMPLING!"

"Seija I.."

"YOU'LL BEAT ME WHEN I'M WEAK AN-"

"SEIJA KIJIN! WE'RE NOT EXECUTING YOU!" Byakuren screamed out. Her normally calm and quiet voice now has taken a loud and booming tone of anger, her face flaring up red in rage. Seija sucked in her cheeks and quickly calmed down. _So this is her anger..._

Exhaling a breath, Byakuren calmed herself down as well. "Anyway, back to the matters at hand. As much as it would be recommended to have Shou promptly trample you into pieces, I believe that there's another option."

"Option?"

"She means rehabilitation." Shou said, rising up. "Byakuren believes that you can change if you allow yourself and thinks that if you went under her care for a few months, you won't be such a menace."

"Rehabilitation?" Seija raised an eyebrow. No way this was going to work; first off, she isn't nice no matter what. She needed to be hated to survive and second off, she didn't want to be anywhere near that Nue. No way in hell. "Fat chance. I won't give in to that shit."

"Well then I guess Shou will trample you." Byakuren said coolly. She gave a look to Shou who promptly walked up closer to Seija to which Seija threw her arms up.

"Alright, Alright! I guess...I guess I'll do your little plan but only for the time allotted. No more, no less."

"I guess we can agree with that, it is your choice." Byakuren then rose up and gave a soft smile to her. "Now I guess you should get yourself accustomed. Shou will happily take you to your new roommate."

"Roommate?"

"We tend to room with each other to save space and Byakuren says it works for social purposes as well." Shou then started walking away. "Come on now, I'll show you where she is."

The afternoon was a good time to catnap both literally and figuratively for Nue. The sun's rays peeking through the leaves of the only side of shade in the courtyard that had a tree in it. It was nice to say the least. She was currently in her dream world when she heard footsteps. Opening an eye, Nue spotted a familiar image: Seija and Shou.

"OH..Oh! I'm in time for an execution!" Nue rose up rather quickly into a sitting position. "You know I'll give you some privacy Shou, gotta keep things clean but if you need watch I'm here just lounging."

"I'm not executing the amanojaku, Nue." Shou said with a sigh.

Nue cocked her head, slightly upset that she wouldn't be able to see a good old killing that wasn't by her hands. "Well then why are you here?"

Shou smiled and pushed Seija besides Nue. "Meet your new roommate Nue."

Both of their eyes widened as they looked at Shou dumbfounded. She didn't just say that.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Nue yelled out in anger, pointing an accusatory finger at the tiger.

"I am not. Byakuren wanted Seija to stay in hopes of rehabilitating her and she believed that you would make the perfect roommate for her." Shou's smile turned into a wide and oddly smug grin. "Have a great time getting along." She then walked away leaving Seija with her mouth open and Nue with clenched teeth and a twitching eyebrow. This was going to be a long time. She just knew it.

* * *

And done! Seija's being rehabilitated to stop her menacing ways or maybe Byakuren's plan is more menacing than the amanojaku herself? Who knows?

I'm pretty willing for suggestions/reviews/etc so if you have anything just say so and I'll get around to it,anyway later!


End file.
